This Town Ain’t Big Enough For Both Of Us
Kytan, Victoria and Maxine test how well your Moonchild suppressing treatment is working Cast * Sam Yao * Kytan * Veronica McShell * Maxine Myers * Moonchild Plot Opening The Door... Maxine explains you need to check that Moonchild can no longer be suddenly triggered by stressful situations, so Kytan and Veronica help out by setting a zombie after you! Down A Woodland Path So far, so good. Moonchild tries to speak, but you quieten her. For the next test you'll need to suppress Moonchild while running close to one of her bases. For Gaia's Sake As you approach the base Maxine tells you to try to remember Moonchild without triggering her. You just about ignore Moonchild's voice, and manage to keep running. What A Crock Of-''' For your next test you'll need to go back the way you came - while being chased by an indestructible zombie! At least Kytan has provided you with an axe... J'''ust Fade Away You deal with the zombie, and for the final test you head back to Moonchild's base, thinking about when Sigrid triggered Moonchild. This time however, Moonchild turns your treatment back on you! Not Stopping As you continue on towards Moonchild's base her voice soothes you, and tells you to rest. You just have to let her take control... Record What Happened Moonchild guides you into the base, while Sam and the others fade away. Inside is a tape player, containing a recording Moonchild made about a pivotal event in Sigrid's past. S06E31 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript KYTAN: Okay, Runner Five, let’s just do a couple of minutes of really gentle jogging to start with. VERONICA MCSHELL: We’ll run alongside you for now, Five, And I’ve clipped the modification device to your ear. I think that should make it easier for you to fend Moonchild off. And we think that gentle running is actually good for your Moonchild Syndrome. It seems to keep that part of your brain under control. SAM YAO: Yeah, it’s all really confusing. Because like, well, Moonchild turns up when you’re stressed and running away from stuff. But maybe it’s actually all the running that’s stopped her from taking over completely. MAXINE MYERS: It’s certainly a possibility. We can’t know for sure, but Five, we do need to make sure you’re not vulnerable to having Moonchild suddenly triggered. VERONICA MCSHELL: Yes, because we know that you’re part of the Minister’s final plan to destroy Abel. She has notes in that file about how she’s going to transmit a trigger signal which will make you come to her before the final assault on Abel. SAM YAO: So yeah, Five. I mean, that’s really awful news, isn’t it? Does that horrible news make you feel Moonchild-y? KYTAN: That’s really good, Five. That’s great. All the meditation and breathing exercises you’ve been doing is paying off. You’re ready for… field testing. We’re going to do a few stress-y things to you, and see how you go, okay? VERONICA MCSHELL: First, there’s a zombie in that truck to your left, Five. You run in that direction. I’m opening the door - opens, zombie growls KYTAN: Run, Five! And do your meditation, like we practiced! growls KYTAN: That’s amazing, Five. Great work. No Moonchild? MOONCHILD: Well, actually, I was going to say that - KYTAN: muffled - Five. Focus on your breathing. Think of your anchor object. clear Wow! You’re doing so well! SAM YAO: Did… did Runner Five actually make Moonchild disappear just then? MAXINE MYERS: Yeah, I think so. If you can keep that up, Five, we’re golden! KYTAN: Okay. So we brought you to this wood because… do you remember? This is where Moonchild had her underground base. You’ve been here a few times. The entrance is just down that path. VERONICA MCSHELL: We expect Moonchild’s voice to be stronger there, Five, because it’s a place you associate with her. But you can use the same techniques you used just now, and every time you turn her voice away, your brain becomes stronger at doing so. SAM YAO: Yeah, and we’re all right here to help if you need us. You’re going to be fine. Okay? Just - just a little run down a woodland path. Go! SAM YAO: You’re nearly at the entrance to her base, Five. Do you remember the last time you came here? Ooh, wait. Should Five be remembering the last time we came here? MAXINE MYERS: It’s a test, Sam. Five needs to be strong enough to remember Moonchild without triggering Moonchild. So go ahead, Five. You can think about when you were last here. It’s okay if you feel some emotions. SAM YAO: Hmm. Do you have places like that? Where like, when you go to them, you just can’t stop remembering the time before? MAXINE MYERS: Oh, sure. Not so many as I used to, but they’re weird, you know? There’s this one supermarket in town where I once bumped into someone I’d known on my first surgical rotation. Nice guy. Hamilton Owens. Hadn’t seen him in years. He was buying eight giant pots of yogurt. We talked about our families, career, and those things, and we added each other on Facebook. And I never asked him why he was buying eight giant pots of yogurt! laughs I still think about it every time I run past that store, even though it’s a burned-out shell now. I’ll never find out why the yogurt. SAM YAO: laughs Maybe he really liked yogurt. MAXINE MYERS: Maybe it was an art project. SAM YAO: Yeah. Or maybe he’d become a, um, like a yogurt vampire since you knew him. laughs MAXINE MYERS: laughs A yogurt vampire? SAM YAO: Yeah! You know, like vampires with blood, except… with yogurt. MOONCHILD: Honestly, Five, you listen to this all day and you want to try to get me out of your head? MAXINE MYERS: muffled Sam! Five, we see you’ve raised an arm. It’s okay, Five. You can do it! Concentrate on your breathing. MOONCHILD: There is something you want in that base, Five. I know you. I know what you want. You should see what’s in there. out SAM YAO: Yeah, that’s great, Five. Just keep running. MOONCHILD: muffled Oh, for Gaia’s sake! You can’t keep ignoring me! KYTAN: That’s amazing, Five! You ran straight by the entrance to Moonchild’s underground place and you didn’t turn! You kept her under control. You’re learning mad skills. Like, mind ninja! Seriously. VERONICA MCSHELL: Yes, that was very good, Runner Five. Under that sort of pressure, I gave you a 69% chance of cracking. It really does mean that, if Sigrid tries to trigger Moonchild in you again, you’ll be well equipped to keep her under control. We have a couple of final tests, and then you can rest for the day, okay? KYTAN: Yeah, okay. So first, easy. Just run back the way you came, past Moonchild’s place. VERONICA MCSHELL: There is one thing, Five. Um - growls Mr. Kytan captured one of those indestructible zombies from the shopping center where you left them. KYTAN: Oh yeah. It got caught behind a rack of paper bags. It’s got no back to its head, but it just keeps coming. We thought it would make you… you know, stressed! To test your control over Moonchild. MOONCHILD: This has gone beyond a joke, Five! You want to get rid of me this badly? After all we’ve been through together? VERONICA MCSHELL: We’ve left you an ax on the path back. If you get it, you can chop it to bits! But you’d better run. KYTAN: While keeping control of Moonchild in your head. You can do it! MOONCHILD: muffled Oh, what a crock of - out growls, splatters KYTAN: Ugh. VERONICA MCSHELL: Oh dear. KYTAN: Wow! That’s good work, Five! You’ve chopped that zombie into zombie sushi! VERONICA MCSHELL: The parts keep moving for up to six weeks, though, so you’d probably better keep running down that path. I’ll come and collect them later. KYTAN: Okay, Five. So final test: as you run back towards Moonchild’s place, I just want you to gently bring up to your mind what happened when you were in Sigrid’s palace. Remember? The one in the old college. Sigrid triggered Moonchild to take control over you. You were helpless. She took you over. Just remember what that felt like. MOONCHILD: I am in a forest glade. No harm can come to me. A brook is babbling. The wind is rustling the leaves in the trees. There are birds. I am safe. KYTAN: Okay, now you’ve taken that memory out and looked at it, and you can just let it fall away. Thank it for its help, and let it go. Good. MOONCHILD: I’m running through a forest glade. I can hear someone talking to me, but I can let their voice fade away. Just fade away. KYTAN: muffled Runner Five, you’re doing really well. Keep running. Keep running. MOONCHILD: Funny thing, Five. You’ve been meditating, practicing, concentrating. The thing is, I’ve been there, too. KYTAN: Okay, Five, you can start slowing down now. That was the last test. You’ve passed with flying colors. MOONCHILD: I mean, you know that’s not going to happen, don’t you, Five? You’ve known that for a while. I think you went along with this not to get rid of me. I’m starting to think what you really want is to get rid of you. You’ve seen bad stuff. You’ve done bad stuff. The most powerful woman in England wants you dead. I don’t blame you for wanting a rest. Imagine if you just… went to sleep for a while. SAM YAO: muffled Kytan? Kytan, Runner Five’s not stopping. Why is Runner Five not stopping? KYTAN: muffled Five, stop now. Stop running now! MOONCHILD: No, don’t do that. Do you know, Five, whose brain you’re in touch with when you’re meditating? It’s me. It’s always been me. I’ve been waiting for you. Rest. You don’t have to be Runner Five for a while. I’ll do it. Just keep running. opens SAM YAO: muffled What are you going to do to get Runner Five back, Kytan? MAXINE MYERS: muffled It’s okay, Sam. We’re ready. We have trank darts, and when Five comes out, we can shoot them - MOONCHILD: Don’t listen to them, Five. Listen to me. I don’t know everything. I feel like I’m only part of myself. But we’re in my home now, and I have this really strong feeling - gasps Oh, wow! Do you see that audio recorder? Do you see the aura around that thing? Five, I know that if I play this recording, I’ll learn something that I want to know. plays MOONCHILD: Hello? Okay! So it’s S - ah! I can’t even remember what day it is. But I have to record what happened. I saw Sigrid Hakkinen’s true face tonight. I learned who she really is. Category:Mission Category:Season Six